


Hunting for Mosquitoes

by EclipsedShadowK (SebySpectre)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Hunters, Author is Getting Attached to the Bartender, Other, Shade's Vampirism AUs, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebySpectre/pseuds/EclipsedShadowK





	1. Prologue

It was a cold summer night and the bar is getting a little rowdy until two men and two women enter the bar with bloodstained, dark clothing. The people gasp but then do nothing about it and silently gossip, for they know their nightly duties. They are intimidated at the appearances of the new arrivals but they only keep on whispering rumours like crickets. The four people sit down where the bartender is and the bartender glanced. Their eyes widen at the sight of the two men.

"Aren't you Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? And you, Antonio Salieri, correct?" They asked the men. The two men nodded at the bartender while the bar tattles. Salieri asks for a pint to drink and they told him that the alcohol is on the house. Mozart grabs his notes from his satchel and the women of the group peer at the list.

"Stanzi, do you think that we need more stakes?" Says the young composer to his wife. 

"I think so." Constanze responded. Salieri looked at the rest of the party, looking at Mozart who is flipping through the pages.

"Don't forget about the garlic." Salieri reminds him. 

"Brother, the candles for the lanterns too!" Says the other woman, Nannerl. "Oh and we're going to Salzburg next week to investigate the vampiric occurrences there."

"Yes, Nannerl. I know, there's probably three." Mozart sighed. The bartender is intrigued from the presence of the group. 

"Mozart and Salieri, a question." The bartender says in a curious tone.

"Ask away." Wolfgang answers.

"Aren't the two of you… Musicians?"

"Yes we are." Salieri says. The bartender raises an eyebrow.

"Are you still making music? And what prompted you to hunt vampires?" Antonio puts down his empty tankard and Wolfie places his finger on his chin.

"For your first question," Salieri testifies. "Yes, we still make music. It is our day job." 

"Hunting vampires is what we do at night." Mozart added. "For the second question, it's more like a story from two years ago."

"I'm interested." They told them. "I'd like to hear it." The musician began his story. 

"Our group started with me and Salieri. It was a usual night, we go to a bar for a drink. Salieri and I left the bar sober at the time. The moment we were a few feet away from the bar, I was suddenly attacked." The composer says while he taps his fingers. “I don’t really quite remember what happened when I was on the ground.”

“I see…” They told the young composer. Before the bartender could open their mouth, Salieri adds to the conversation.

“Fortunately, I do.” Salieri says. “Mozart was pinned to the ground and the one pinning him was hissing at him. I kicked the assailant if I recall.” Salieri adds. The bartender widens their eyes from what Salieri said.

“So you fought?”

“Yes. I fought the attacker. It wasn’t easy since there’s something… Inhuman… There was something peculiar on their neck and their eyes are red. Bright red.“ Said the hunter.

“Oh, did I mentioned that their breath smelled bad?” Wolfgang suddenly pipes. Antonio Salieri places his palm on his face.

“I’ll be frank, I had a whiff as well. It _ is _ terrible. Back to the story, I realized what I was facing is something from folklore. A vampire. I thought that bloodsuckers were just tales to scare children… No, I was wrong. I was struggling with fighting off the vampire, I was losing against them and-"

"I got up and hit the bitch with my shoe." Mozart says, interrupting Salieri.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Antonio agrees. "After he swatted the vampire with his shoe, Mozart was ready to beat the shit out of them, but they ran off."

"And then I asked Salieri if there's a possibility that there's more than one vampires roaming around at night." The blood covered composer says.

"And what did you say?" The bartender turns to the other musician.

"I told him there could be, since there is a frenzy going on at that time." He tells them. "There's a lot of news of people having this mysterious illness and then vanishing after a few days."

"There's also news of people dying with distinctive wounds on their necks." Wolfgang adds. "So we put two and two together and I said 'Salieri, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you're going to agree with it.' "

"So he agreed?" They asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mozart responds with a smirk on his face. 

"If I didn't agree with Mozart's idea of being a vampire hunter, I wouldn't be here discussing it to you with blood on my clothes." Antonio smiles. "In fact, I doubt that I would have gotten better if I disagreed."

"Ohhhhhhh… I see," The bartender comments. "I'm guessing you were rivals?" They asks.

"Yes?" Mozart answers with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not sure if we still are, but I'm pretty sure we have a strong bond from our vampire hunting activities at night."

"I am fascinated." They told the group. "Well then, I must say you're welcome to visit the bar at anytime of the night. I'm interested to hear more tales from you." They tell the group. "I am Lucy, the owner of the bar and before you ask, I am not a woman nor am I a man."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Mozart shakes Lucy's hand. "Ooh, while we're here may I leave this poster? We've been told that since we are doing this as part of what we do, we should have posters in bars and such."

"I'll post this on the corkboard." Lucy decides. "Your activities must be heard. At the very least, you guys are making the night safer."


	2. A Casual Night

The group of vampire hunters decided to explore the catacombs. They're prepared with more stakes that were crafted by Wolfgang and Antonio, candles to keep the lantern going, more garlic, mallets and daggers made of silver. Of course, getting in a catacomb is scary and nerve wracking, but they're used to it. It's just a normal Wednesday night for them, but they're still scared, it's just not obvious. Mozart is leading the group with a silver dagger in one hand and the lantern in the other. A sudden hiss and a vampire is rushing towards Mozart and with a swift slash at the vampire's throat, he once again slain another bloodsucker. He passed the lantern to his sister and they examined the corpse. Mozart grabbed his records and scribbled something there. 

"The main source could be laying down in their casket." Mozart tells the group. "It's just the pawns of the big guy is doing their bidding."

"Most likely," Salieri affirms. "I'm pretty sure they must be resting at the moment, waiting for the perfect time to rise up." They all nod and they keep on going. While Mozart is in guard of the front, Salieri is at the back, with Stanzi and Nannerl in between them. They must keep their guard up at all times or else one of them could be a victim. A sound of a bat squeaking is enough to make Wolfgang very vigilant.

"I sense that bat must be another vampire…" Mozart exhorts. He takes a stake from his modified belt and keeps watch. The composer suddenly barks. "Aha!" He throws the stake and it impales the bat. It squeals in agony as embers wrap around it.

"We're almost there." Salieri says. The group approach to the room where the casket sits. There is more than one casket.

"Wolfie, there are about fifteen caskets." Constanze notes.

"Pfffft, infinitesimal." The blond composer cajoles. "Salieri and I have been in places where cemeteries of caskets and coffins contain vampires!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging about it." Nannerl drones. Mozart approaches the grand, luxurious casket in the middle and opens the lid. The vampire lays delicately, illuminated by the lantern of the reapers. Mozart turns to Salieri with an excited smile. 

"Ey, Salieri," He laughs. "Do ya thing!"

"Say no more." Antonio says with garlic in hand. He approaches the sleeping vampire as silent as possible, yet the vampire opens their eyes. They're greeted with the sight of the storm cloud of doom. They scream from fear, he screams from rage. He shoves the garlic down the poor vampire's throat as muffled screams echo the catacombs. Mozart instantly hammers down the stake in the vampire's chest, killing it instantly. The women grab their stakes and mallets as they prepare for the vampires that are about to go out their caskets.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Nannerl begins rushing to the nearest casket, which fortunately has a vampire inside.

"Ah shit, a usual Wednesday." Mozart grabs another stake and starts running. The composers are a bit swifter in staking than the two women. In time, they will be as quick as the men when they do more of the vampire staking, of course. When the last vampire is staked by Nannerl, the group sigh of relief.

"Nicely done," Wolfgang says to his party. "Let's go meet up with Lucy."

The cold night envelopes the streets and the group enters Lucy's bar. The crowd murmurs of rumours once again just like yesterday.

"Ah, greetings!" Says the dark-skinned bartender with a welcoming smile. "How was your day?"

"Nothing new," Mozart replies while Salieri orders some drinks. "Just the usual rest, musical things, then hunt for bloodsuckers. We killed off that very fancy looking vampire we were told about earlier in the morning. I gotta say, you should've seen what it looked like when they saw they're about to be shoved garlic in their mouth."

"I see… Oh, I almost forgot!" Lucy rushes to the back of the bar and returns with something in their hand. “My little sister made this for you.” They hand the drawing of Wolfgang, Antonio, Constanze and Nannerl slaying a vampire. The drawing is fairly decent but it’s obvious that it was made by a little tot.

“That’s so… Awwww…” Wolfgang is clearly delighted.

“That’s so sweet of her!” Nannerl raves.

“We should keep it. It’s adorable!”

“I second that.” Salieri says. “This is so pure.”

“Thanks, Lucy!” Stanzi tells the bartender.

“No worries. Maybe you should thank the kid herself, instead of me. She thinks you guys are brave.” Lucy tells the group while Salieri is in the middle of drinking. The booze got in his nose and he spits out his drink.

“Brave?” Antonio snickers. “Brave? Oh no, no.”

“We… Are not that brave.” Mozart adds. “If we could, we’d run away from danger. But a job is a job. Who’s gonna keep the vampires in check, am I right?”

“You see, back when we were first starting, we aren’t able to stake a single vampire!”

“You weren’t?” They ask.

“Nope!” Wolfie says. “We were always scared shitless!”

“Until now, we’re still scared shitless. We just don’t show it now.” Salieri empties his tankard and then something strucks him. “Mozart, remember that time a vampire popped out his coffin and you hammered the idiot with your mallet?”

“Oh my- Fuck yes!” Wolfgang laughs. “Hahahahaha! It’s fucking hilarious looking back at it! Hey, Salieri! What about that time you accidentally dropped a coffin lid-”

“-And slammed the vampire in the face, OHHHHH!” The two composers cajole simultaneously. “And what about that time we jumped on a coffin lid while screaming? Ahahahahaha!”

“Here we go again.” Nannerl and Constanze say while Mozart and his colleague laugh at their times being amateurs. Mozart falls out of his stool and Salieri grips onto the bar counter.

“My cheeks hurt!” Says Salieri.

“My fucking stomach hurts!” Wolfgang is rolling on the floor. “I can’t- I- Ahahahahahaha!” Lucy, Nannerl and Stanzi wait for the men to calm down. They’re not the only ones looking at the foolish composers but the entire bar has gone silent just to look at the laughing vampire hunters die from laughter. When the howling subsides into vexatious silence, the musicians look at the crowd behind them, who are staring at them.

“Ouhhhhh, torpe...” Lucy mumbles under their nose. Salieri helps his colleague to get up and back to his seat.

“Anyway, fun times.” Says Wolfgang, whose cheeks are still sore from laughing. “Say Lucy, wanna hear about our first night of our vampire hunting?”

“Do I? Oh yes.” The bartender says.

“Okay, okay!” Wolfie leans forward. “Before I start, may I have another pint?”

“Sure thing.”

“Okay, on our first night, we were equipped only with stakes and mallets. No lanterns, no garlic, no silver dagger, no journal to keep track, nothing. Just mallets and stakes. Salieri was on the fine line between being sober and drunk and we sneaked into a mansion where there were rumours of a vampire being there.” Mozart begins.

“It was in the middle of a forest, across a damn river,” Says Salieri. “I fell in the river according to Mozart.”

“He lost his balance on the log.” Mozart adds.

“How did you retrieve him?” The curious bartender asks.

“I swam.” He responds in a deadpan voice. “I nearly drowned.” He paused, and there was silence.

“Yoooooookayyyyyyy…” They say. “Erm… Continue?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He responds. “After I dragged ourselves out of the water, we continued on our way to the manor. The first thing we noticed outside that it seems worn down. Like, someone abandoned it for a few decades or so.”

“And do you know the first thing Mozart notices when we entered the big fucking abode?” Salieri questions. The bartender simply raises an eyebrow.

“What?” They respond.

“It was spooky.” Mozart says. “I felt chills on my spine!”

“And because it was very windy at that time, the moment we got in the door suddenly slammed shut.” Salieri adds. “At the time we were cowardly idiots, so when the door echoed through the manor, we uhhhh… Screamed like little girls.”

“So, we’re in the palace like house, it’s windy, we’re cold and we’re shivering, so I clinged to Salieri.” Mozart testified.

“No, bitch.” Scoffed Antonio. “You were scared as shit. The moment you clinged onto me you said ‘I’m scared, I wanna get outta here.’ You were close to crushing my ribs from how tight you hugged me.” Wolfgang stayed silent. He looks at his tankard and just lets Salieri do the storytelling. “Anyway, when he clinged onto me and told me he was scared, I said ‘This was your idea.’ So we walked the entire place with him clinging on me while we were looking for where was the vampire sleeping. It took us eight hours to find the basement library where the vampire rested.”

“Wait, how’d you found it though?” Lucy asks.

“I figured that vampires don’t like sunlight, so I told him ‘Isn’t it this place is claimed to have a basement?’ So we agreed to go there, it apparently has a library down there and lo and behold. We found the coffin.” Answers the composer. “When we spotted the coffin, I asked him if he’s gonna stop clinging on me. He grabbed the mallet and stake, opened the coffin-”

“And the fucker looked at me dead in the eye.” Says the other composer. “If only they didn’t open their eyes and mouth, we wouldn’t run away. So-” Wolfgang paused to chuckle. “So we ran up the stairs, out through the window and straight back home.”

“And do you know the first thing this Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart did when we got in the house?” Crows Salieri. Lucy’s eyes broaden.

“What did he do?”

“He cried. Like a goddamn baby!”

“Well, he is a baby after all.” Nannerl mutters under her breath.

“I heard that!” Lucy chuckles at the siblings’ dynamic.

“Ahhhh… Just like me and my kuya.” Jests the bartender.

“You know, it’s an effort to comfort this tiny goat shit.” Stresses Antonio. “He didn’t let me go home!”

“You asked me if you can stay in my house for a while!” Wolfgang barks at the composer next to him. “You were scared shitless too from the vampire at that time! Fucking shingling!” The two women began to laugh at the arguing composers. The bartender just watches the pub drama unfold.

“Listen birdbrain! You dragged me to your fucking bed!” Constanze stops laughing and looks at the two.

“Ay, the usual Wednesday.” Lucy says to themself.


	3. First Slain's Blood

Lucy has just opened their pub and the first thing they noticed are two familiar men walking toward their direction. As the men approach, they figured out the men who are wearing jackets must be the composers they met two days ago. _ They sure look different from the past two days _ Lucy thought. From what Lucy saw, the men were wearing shirtsleeves of the darkest blue with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and belts designed to hold stakes. This time, Lucy spots Mozart in a reddish magenta jacket and Salieri in a black one. Both of them are sporting cravats on their chests and frills wrapping their wrists. They are not holding stakes this time, they’re holding papers, most likely to be music sheets.

“You two are earlier than usual.” Lucy mentions. The shorter composer sees the even shorter person with dark skin, ebony black hair and round dark brown eyes who is wearing what appears to be some sort of dress.

“Are you… Lucy’s twin?” Mozart sheepishly asks.

“I don’t have a twin! I’m the same bartender from yesterday!” Barks Lucy. The taller composer begins to chuckle while Mozart is visibly confused.

“Wh-What?”

“Surprised I can wear what the ladies can wear? I’ve already said I’m neither a man nor a woman. Besides, it’s more fun having a broad wardrobe”

“Oh... Anyway, what are you wearing?” Wolfgang asks the bartender.

“My grandma’s inheritance.” They answered. “Her traje de mestiza, which is just a baro and saya made a little more uhhhhhh… How do I say this… Dainty? Feminine? Fancy?” The bartender is at a loss of words. “Sooooo, where’s your wife and sister?” They ask Mozart.

“Well, you see, we heard that you open at around three pm and while Mozart’s wife and his sister are away to buy stuff and we have free time, we thought that we should hang out in your pub.” Salieri tells the small bartender.

“Oh, also told Stanzi and Nannerl to stop by after they’re done while we wait by the bar.” Pipes the blond composer.

“I see… Well, we’re already open... Hang on, I’ll change into something else.” Says Lucy.

“No, you look great in that!” Mozart exclaims. “In fact, I think that’s rather fashionable.”

“It’s rather amazing that you can put on what women and men can wear and look good in it.” The other composer comments.

“Pffffft! I look great in an outfit because I feel great wearing it!” Explains the bartender. “As long as I’m comfortable and confident in wearing something, it will look good. Oh, and a good taste in outfits.” The bartender walks inside while the composers follow them. They went behind the bar and the men take their seats.

The bartender serves the first comers with drinks on the house. While Mozart and Salieri discuss about who could be vampires and future music, the bartender simply listens while they wipe down the bar and tables. They glance at the composers and overhears their conversation.

“You know, I sometimes ponder whether or not we’re doing the right thing with this vampire hunting job, Salieri.”

“Mozart, we’ve been doing this for two years. Don't tell me you're thinking about it again.”

“I can’t help it. Yeah, they suck blood, kill people and stuff… But I keep wondering about it. I mean, they’re undead and all, but…” Mozart sighs. His hand on his forehead makes it apparent to Lucy that he is distressed. More and more people began to enter, so Lucy has to change their clothes. While they walk to the back door to have their clothes changed before the pub gets rowdy, they hear something that sparks intrigue.

“Mozart, I understand that this is a challenge on our morality and such, but we need to understand that they can cause harm to people.”

“I guess so.” 

“Let’s talk about this later. The people might hear us.” Salieri tells Mozart. Lucy walks through the door with their thoughts racing with questions. _ Morality? Undead? _Lucy thought to themself.

Lucy returns wearing their usual outfit and the tavern starting to get more noise as more people come by. It also seems that Nannerl and Constanze has arrived.

“Oh, hello!” Lucy welcomes the women warmly. Mozart looks at the bartender and notices that they’re wearing something masculine.

“Lucy! Why did you change?” He asks them. “You were looking great a while ago!”

“I don’t want another incident. They’re long stories and I don’t want to unfold _ that _drama again.” They told him. “I have a question, were you always running away from the vampires you guys were meant to kill?” Mozart looks up at the ceiling, his fingers tapping the bar counter.

“Yeah?” He says. “But there was a certain point we didn’t and then nearly stopped doing the vampire hunting.”

“Ohhhhhhhh… I see.” The bartender thought that maybe they shouldn’t ask anymore questions. The back door swings open behind Lucy.

“Kuya Ateeehhhhh?” A small voice called out. The bartender glances down and they look at the group of hunters.

“Who’s that?” Wolfgang’s eyes were as round as an owl’s.

“Want to meet her? She’s the little sister I told you about.” The bartender says.

“Can we see her?” Constanze excitedly says.

“Aight,” They crouch down and held the little girl, grunting a little as they lift her unto the bar counter. _ I’ll clean the bar anyway, _Lucy thought. The girl’s skin was a little darker than Lucy’s and her nose is more snub, but their eyes are nearly similar.

“Awwwwww… She’s so cuuuuute!” Extolls Nannerl.

“Meet Pangako, my little sister.” They tell the group. “Pangako, anong sasabihin mo pag may makilala kang kaibigan?”

“Hewwo!” She waves her small hand to the group. The group of vampire hunters are happy to see tiny Pangako, but Wolfgang,

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Can I hold her?” Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart can’t contain his excitement.

“Sure.” Says Lucy. Pangako’s tiny hands grasp Mozart’s and she waves them. Mozart squeals from overflowing excitement. Pangako looks at Salieri who is next to his colleague and she approaches the tall composer. She places her hand on Salieri’s nose.

“Bap!” The small tot says. She giggles while Salieri glances at the Mozarts and the tot’s older sibling. He looks like he doesn’t know what to do. The bartender attempts to hide their snicker with their hand on their mouth. Nannerl, Constanze and Wolfgang chuckles. The little one places both her hands on Salieri’s cheeks. Pangako says one word in multiple languages, but they all mean one thing: Beard. Poor Salieri is visibly confused.

“Pangako, tama na.” Lucy says warmingly. They hold their little sister in their arms and she looks at her guardian.

“Ate Kuya? Dodo?” She requests.

“Oh, she’s hungry. Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” They tell the group. While Lucy is gone and Constanze, Nannerl and Salieri converse, Mozart ponders about Lucy’s question. _ They must be curious. _ He thought. _ Maybe if I tell them about it, they might have a different opinion? _Lucy rushes back to the bar, they catch their breath, but is relieved that no chaos has happened to the saloon.

“I’m back,” They say. “Wanna hear what my sister’s name mean?” The group they were talking to looked at each other before they nod. “Alright, Pangako means Promise.”

“Oh my,” Wolfgang gasps. “That’s a nice name.”

“Unlike the names you were christened under,” Jokes Mozart’s sister. “There’s probably five!”

“Hey!”

“Ohohohoh, goodness,” Lucy has their hand on their forehead as they chuckle “You aren’t gonna believe it when you hear my **entire **name!” The group of vampire hunters has their eyes widened from what Lucy said.

“Entire name?” Salieri is gobsmacked.

“Now, once I tell you, keep it a secret. I don’t want anymore chaos about what's below my belt.” The group compress themselves, surrounding the bartender.

“Alright, my entire name is… Maria Magdalena Chona Luicito Guinto Fernando y Matías Mercado-" The bartender slams their hand on the counter, causing the group to disperse and be shaken.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, young fellow!” Salieri tells Lucy

“Can’t believe I was able to say it in its entirety. I’m sorry, it’s just so long that it frustrates me.”

“I… Feel your woes, Lucy.” Mozart tells the bartender. “So… What’s the short version?”

“Lucy Guinto…” They croaked behind their hands. Salieri grabs his pocket watch and looks at the time.

“Whoop- It’s 5:45 already!” Antonio blurts out.

“Well, we better get going.” Constanze says.

“You leave without me. I’ll follow.” Mozart tells the others.

“Don’t be late.” Salieri reminds his colleague. The three of them leave with Wolfgang left behind in the bar.

“Lucy?” He calls the bartender who is about to mix a drink.

“Hm?” They turn to him.

“A word.”

“What is it?”

“About earlier. You asked me if we were always running away from the vampires we were meant to kill. You seemed like you want to know more.”

“Yeah, but then I figured you might not want to talk about it.” Said the bartender. “You seemed to be distraught about it, so I didn’t ask anymore questions.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t mind talking about it.” The composer lowers his face. He takes a deep breath and then sighs. The bartender gives Wolfgang a worried look. Sorrow seemed to crease the lost vampire hunter’s face.

“Are you sure? You seem really upset.”

“I would tell you about it… Although it has been a year and a half since it happened, it still makes me question about what I am doing.” This saddens the bartender. “Would you mind listening to it?” The bartender nods and listens to the troubled composer.

“Back then, because we weren’t able to slay a vampire, no one trusted us. We were called as fraudulent, cowardly, liars. There was even a rise in vampiric activities and more people getting into harm. I have to constantly convince myself that I shouldn’t be running away this time, that more individuals needed to be safe from vampires. It turns out I was less prepared.” Lucy’s eyes widened with shock.

“What happened?” They ask, worried.

“I… I was… It was a night at a cemetery,” He laments. “A usual night, I say. I have a stake in hand and as me and Salieri kept walking, a vampire came rushing down us. Aggressive, that of a beast. It was rushing to me and I tried to block, but-” He pauses with his eyes starting to water. He wipes away his tears with the back of his hand. The bartender tries to comfort the silently weeping Mozart.

“Don’t pressure yourself too much.” They say to him.

“I’m sincerely shocked that I staked a vampire. Sure, she brought it onto herself and I was simply blocking, but I saw how agonized she looked, she looked like she never wanted to be that at all. It was terrifying, I tell you. On the other hand, Salieri had to stake another vampire at the same place. I’m sure that vampire he staked was the sister of the one who rushed to me. I only remember hearing her say ‘Where is my older sister?’ or something like that along the lines, but I don’t remember what happened next. I only remember the aftermath. Blood on our hands and horrified. I came home, Salieri went along and we only sat for an entire night, thinking what in the fuck did we do. I’ll tell you after that, we were considering of stopping this thing.” He glanced at the window to see there’s a light drizzle outside. “I better get going.” He stands from his seat, ready to leave.

“Hey, Mozart.” Lucy calls him.

“Yes?”

“Take care of yourselves.”

“We will.”


	4. The Unlucky Count

The vampire hunters are taking a day off, or rather, a  _ night  _ off. It seems that Antonio Salieri has passed out onto the bar counter.

“Well, I appreciate Salieri emptying half of my supplies, but uhhhhh… I’m not always offering alcohol for free as I need to restock, pay taxes and such, you see.” The bartender’s face creases with worry. “So… What happened? He seemed to have a smidge of uhhhhhh… Sama ng loob.” The Mozarts raised their eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Wolfgang asked.

“He seemed to be in a bad mood the moment I saw you guys opening the tavern doors.” Responds the bartender.

“Oh yeah, he did seem to be in a bad mood.” Constanze says. “What gives?”

“Good thing I have an explanation for that,” Mozart pulls out his records, flips the pages and faces the journal towards Lucy. He points at a certain name in the notes he’s taken. Constanze and Nannerl lean to see the records. “See this name?” Lucy nodded.

“Isn’t he the one who told you that Abduction of Seraglio has ‘too many notes’?”

“Yes!- Wait, how did you know?”

“I have patrons. This saloon was already two years in existence when word about it spread.”

"Oh… Alright… Anyway, we thought he was dead after Salieri and I went on our own and we were done for the night. We found Rosenberg with a vampire biting his neck and they're  _ really  _ draining him. When we happen to drive the vampire away, Rosenberg is already lifeless. Remember about that thing you taught us days ago, Lucy?”

“Places to check for pulses? Yes. I-”

“The day after you taught us about it, that came in handy. I was like ‘Salieri, remember the thing Lucy taught us yesterday?’ and then he said, ‘Yes, I do. It’s where to look for pulses.’ so I went to Rosenberg, checked his pulses and I told him, ‘He got no pulse!’ Salieri did the same, checked his pulse and then looked at me dead in the eyes and he fucking whispered ‘Oh my fucking God, he’s fucking dead.’ and damn right, we thought he’s dead.” Mozart pauses for a moment to glug from his tankard. “And then Salieri and I thought for a moment. We thought if Rosenberg is bitten there is a chance he could turn into a vampire. Well, we should’ve said something when we asked for help, because we only said that he’s dead, we didn’t mention any case of vampires struck upon him.”

“So uhhhh… How did they deal with… Ummmm… The body?” Lucy asked the blond musician.

“Oh… Oh dear… I have no idea after we left. Sorry Lucy.”

“It’s alright. Guess you had a tough time at that moment.”

“Back to the story, few days passed, we sneaked at Rosenberg’s funeral and it was a full moon if I can recall. We brought our vampire hunting stuff and then he popped out of the casket, scaring off the mourners. Now, there’s a panic!”

“At the funeral?”

“Yep! We jumped into action and we tried pushing him back in the casket. I don’t know why Salieri thought of that if we can slay one just fine out their coffins or caskets, but that’s what we did. I could still remember Salieri’s reaction.” He looks around at the nearly barren bar, fixes his hair to match closely to that of the snoozing, drunk musician. He tries to reenact Salieri trying to push Rosenberg back to his casket.

“Back! BACK! Rosenberg, back! Mozart! Hand me the stake! Fuck! Hurry up! Hurry up!” The women and the bartender chuckle. The composer reverts his hair to what it originally was and sits down.

“That was entertaining.” Lucy tells Wolfgang.

“Learned from the best.” He smugly smiles. Lucy leans forward, with their right elbow on a dent of the bar. “So, while I was panicking to grab the stake, Salieri managed to get a foot in Rosenberg’s hissing mouth. When I got a stake I nearly dropped it.”

“You always seem to nearly drop your stuff.” Nannerl snickered. Her younger brother glares at her with the silently chuckling Constanze in between them.

“Anyway, Salieri was about to stake Rosenberg, being generous with the fucks he’s been saying, because Rosenberg is that of some cursed wolf really wanting to bite Salieri. At least he staked Rosenberg swiftly. By the time that chaos was over, he was like ‘I did it. Rosenberg is truly dead.’ We were relieved but I can sense something is wrong. By the time we got to his place, I could hear him sobbing loudly in his room.”

“Naku! Tsk, tsk, tsk,” This gave an idea to the bartender that perhaps Salieri and Rosenberg had interactions. “You should maybe give him some time to process what had happened. While you’re at it, this guy can’t sleep in the bar itself.” Mozart glances at his sleeping colleague.

“Oh… Right… You close at two.” He remembered.

“I can’t let him sleep in my house for now. He’d most likely freak out.”

“Hm… I figured. Well, this is not the first time I carried him to his house!”

“Can you carry him? You seem like the type of guy who couldn’t lift a sack of grain.” Says the bartender.

“Pfffffft! That is nothing!” Chuckles Wolfgang. Nannerl raises an eyebrow from doubt. He rocks Salieri, trying to wake him up.

“Hey Salieri, we have to go.” Salieri stirs and groans. “We can’t stay here.” Mozart manages to lift Salieri from his seat.

“Well then, see you.”

“See you!”


	5. The Doctor

Lucy is up earlier than when they usually get up. The bartender is up by 11 am, but this time, they’re up at 6:30 am. The grouchy bartender gets up after being nagged by their brother.

“Lucy, I thought you have to get up early to buy the things that you need!” He chants. The young bartender grumbles and they look like they would most likely throw someone off a cliff and not give a damn.

“It’s these fucking days.” They grunt.

“Luicito!”

“I’m fucking up already! Christ!” They yelled angrily. After washing themself, they glanced at the scar that covers the majority of their right upper arm before they bandaged their chest. _ Oh shit, it’s too tight, _ They thought. They rewrap the bandages around their chest and put their shirtsleeve on. They look at the mirror and grimaces before dressing up and heading out to the door.

“Lucy, I’ll be staying here for longer than expected. Apparently, Mother and Father are still having extra days being out of town.” Their brother says.

“Sige, but if you’re going to suffer from another aura or an attack, call Reynaldo. I already gave him orders just in case such happens.” Lucy is already near the doorstep before they glance behind them. “Anyway, do you need anything?”

“I’m alright, Lucile.”

“Then I’ll be leaving now. See you later.”

While trotting in the marketplace, Lucy noticed a pair of men from a distance. One of the men is waving at them. _ Oh fuck, I thought I’m too short to be spotted, _ the bartender thought. The blond man begins to approach the young person, dragging the bearded man with him.

“Hey, Lucy!” The blond composer greets them with a beaming smile. “What are you up to this morning?”

“Buying things, like my brother’s treatments for his migraines, some bar supplies, medicinal stuff and such.” Antonio Salieri squints from what the small fellow said. “How about the two of you? What are you here for?” There’s an awkward pause after Lucy asked them. Salieri and Mozart just look at each other. The youth blinks once it finally clicks.

“Oh right, it’s garlic isn’t it? Agh, punyeta, ang bobo ko!” They put their hand onto their face. “Anyway, wanna go to my house and meet my brother? There’s a passage next to the bar that leads to my house, if you’re not using the bar as a means to get in.” Lucy explains.

“Wait, so the door behind the bar leads to your house?” Wolfgang asks.

“Dunce, it is.” Salieri comments.

“Oh…” Another break of silence pauses the conversation before Lucy takes a deep breath.

“So… uhhh…” They mumble.

“Yep. We’re going. We already have what we need anyway.” Mozart says. “Also, you might need a little help, you look like you have a lot in mind.”

After Wolfgang and Antonio assisted Lucy to get what they needed, they arrived at the bartender’s home. A man by the table pauses from eating bread and turns to the three people at the door.

“Andre, we have visitors.” Declares Lucy in a low voice. The man approaches them and greets the two composers while Lucy places the woven bags from their hands to the table. Wolfgang looks at the tall man with light brown hair, fair skin and hazel eyes and looks at Lucy who is shorter than the tiny composer, has ebony black hair, brown, earthy skin and enstatite-like, dark brown eyes. The Austrian composer has his face painted with confusion as these two have nothing in common.

“How…?” The very confused prodigy only managed to utter one word.

“Oh, you’re wondering how are we siblings? Erm, complicated family stu-” Andre interrupts Lucy by messing up their unkempt hair.

“Actually, it’s not that complicated! I just found out that Luicito is the eldest kid of my housemaid. Well, the surname ‘Guinto’ sounded familiar when our previous family doctor mentioned that he’s running out of things to teach to his apprentice, since for all I know my housemaid returned to her home and married to a guy with the surname ‘Guinto’ and then I directly asked them if Arsenia Fernanda Mercado rings a bell and they said ‘Are you talking about my mom?’ and then the rest was history.” Explained the man.

“That explains it. You look like an aristocrat.” Says the Italian composer.

“Well, Andre is that of aristocracy. He managed to convince his papa to uh… Help with this place?”

“Before you two act all formal, there is no need. Only be formal when we’re in the manor I live and when in other places. Mother will go **nuts** if she finds that people are informal with me aside from Arsenia’s children.”

“My question is, why would someone who has access to all of life’s luxuries be staying at a place for the middle class?” Salieri asks.

“It’s a breath of fresh air, I’d say.” Says the aristocrat. “Experiencing what life is like for a common folk gives you some appreciation, to be frank. Perhaps, would you two like to sit down?”

“Oh, su- waiiiiit a second.” The prodigy spots something from a distance within the home. “Lucy, you didn’t tell me that you have a harpsichord!”

“Uhhhhh… Yep.” They answer. “My sister plays that a lot which often wakes me up.”

“Pangako plays the harpsichord?” He asks excitedly. But then realization strucks him. "Isn't she too small for that particular harpsichord? I mean, there are ones much smaller that would fit for a little child like her. I had one of those when I first started playing."

"Wolfgang, Pangako has legs. She can climb onto the seat and stand on it so that she can cause a disturbance in the morning. If she can walk, she can stand." Lucy contends.

"Oh… Wait, 'disturbance'?"

"You'll know it once you sleep here. I have a lot of rooms in my house." When the composers heard what the small bartender said, they look up to see a lot of doors upstairs.

“Ohhhhhhh… If I had known you have this many rooms, I could’ve crashed in here when I drowned myself in booze.” Says the tall composer.

“Why do you have so many rooms though?” Asks Wolfgang. The bartender looks around, appearing to be looking for an answer. Andre was about to open his mouth but the two musicians observed Lucy making a gesture to their brother to not spill it out, making the both of them raise an eyebrow. They squint at each other, signaling that there's something going on. Mozart glances at the window, realising that it is nearly noon, so he looks at his pocket watch and sees that it is already 11:35.

"Drats, we need to get going." He mumbles under his nose. He taps on Salieri's shoulder and then whispers in his ear.

"Oh, right. That one catacomb they told us that was teeming with vampires.” Salieri remembers. “Well then, I suppose we’ll see you later?”

“If you go to the bar, perhaps.” Says the bartender. “I will have to rest for a while and Andre?”

“Yes, Lucilie?”

“Don’t open up the bar for me and **don’t** do my chores. I can do them on my own.”

“Huh… Alriiiight. Let’s go Salieri. See you, Lucy!” After Lucy said their goodbyes and the two vampire hunters have left, Lucy goes to their room, unbinds their chest and goes to bed.

At the setting of the sun, the group traveled to the said catacombs, carrying their essential equipment. The group split apart to various parts of the catacombs after they agreed to meet up in the area they were last grouped. After a while, Wolfgang encounters a vampire who has a knife in hand.

"Come at me, you fucking prodigy!" The vampire taunts. "I am not afraid of you!" The battle was fierce, yet short. The blond vampire hunter managed to stake their heart, but there's a fresh cut on his arm. He returns to the area, holding his arm and finally getting back to the group.

"W-Wolfie!" Constanze gasps. "Your arm!"

"Don't worry about it. I can manage." Her husband says. "At least it isn't something catastrophic like getting stabbed in the gut or something like that."

Meanwhile, the bartender is still a little salty for waking up and seeing their brother open the bar for them, even after hours passed. They were silently doing what they usually do at the bar like mixing drinks and interacting with the regulars. The vampire hunters arrives at the bar, with Wolfgang having his arm roughly bandaged.

"Hey Lucy!" The short composer announces. The first thing the bartender notices is the bloody bandages that wraps the wound terribly on the musician's arm.

"Wolfgang, come here." The composer is a little confused why Lucy called him, but he approaches anyway. "Let me see your arm." He lets the bartender see the wound that Salieri bandaged terribly and hastily. Lucy tuts and shakes their head seeing the wound "Wait for a moment, I will be back." They run off quickly out into their home and moments later, they returned to the bar with a bag in hand. Salieri's eyes widens as the bag seems familiar to him. The brown skinned youth immediately grabs the tools to remove the bandages, roll his sleeve, clean and treat his wound. _ The way they do it is similar to one of the best doctors _, Salieri thought. When Lucy bandaged the wound, Nannerl and Constanze were amazed by how Lucy is like a professional with treating the musical prodigy's wound.

"Be sure to consult me so I can check on your wound. I would have to change the wound's dressing once in a while."

"Hey, that's something a doctor would say!" Lucy suddenly realised what they said after hearing Mozart's comment. _ Oh dear, I outed myself didn't I? _They thought.

“Speaking of doctors, are you familiar with Doctor Francesco Galliano?” Asked Salieri. “That bag seems to be, hmmm… Well known?”

“Who’s that?” The curious prodigy asked. “Never heard of him.”

“Doctor Luis Francesco Galliano-Dela Cruz is one of the best doctors known in Vienna. He was known to treat people without cost, especially to those who are poor and desperately needs it and had been treating the ailments of the aristocrats for five decades. He’s also known for having treatments to migraines, various eye diseases and much more. I had seen him once when I was younger.” Says the tall composer. “And I heard he isn’t the type of person who would have an apprentice under his wing, though there were rumours of him having taken in an apprentice. I don’t know if they’re confirmed or not.”

“Hey… Didn’t Lucy mentioned that they were buying treatments for Andre’s migraines earlier when we ran into them in the market?” Asks Mozart.

“Oh yeah… They did said somewhere along the lines of 'medicinal'. Also, Andre did mention that some of his family members suffer from migraines, including himself.” Salieri ponders. “So, Lucy Guinto. Can you please shed some light on the subject?” The bartender sighs, knowing that this can’t be hidden anymore.

“Doc Francesco _ did _ have an apprentice. I was... His first and last apprentice. He was the first person I ran into when I arrived in Europe.”

“So you _were_ an apprentice of his?” Mozart asks.

“Yeah, until he died from heart disease.” Lucy answers.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a doctor, though?” They take a deep breath and glances up at the ceiling.

“I’ll tell you one day. Tonight is not the time.” Lucy says. They walk away from the group, packing away the medical bag they received and continuing the night quietly as the rowdy pub’s bartender.


End file.
